


Little in Public

by iamagraveyard



Series: Our Little Life [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Baby Boy Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Little Space, Little!Frank Iero, M/M, Scolding, ddlb, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: Gerard and Frank go to Mikey’s birthday party and Frank brings something he shouldn’t have...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Our Little Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Little in Public

“Daddy, do I have to wear this shirt?” Frankie says, wrinkling his nose as he smooths out the black button down shirt Gerard had picked out for him.

“Remember you can’t call me ”Daddy” tonight, babe. You have to call me “Gerard,”” Gerard reminds Frank for like the fifth time since they’ve been getting ready to head out to his brother, Mikey’s, birthday party. “And yes—you have to wear that shirt because Kristin said the dress code is semi-formal.”

Frank tugs at his shirt collar uncomfortably, making a face as he looks at himself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom. “I feel weird in these clothes, G...like, I feel like I’m not myself,” Frank says, pouting a bit. 

Gerard goes over to Frank and takes both of his hands in his. “It’s just one night, baby. I know it’s hard, but I need you to try. Please?” Gerard says. “I don’t think Mikey or Kristin or _anyone_ , for that matter, would understand our relationship, so we need to just drop the Daddy/Little stuff for one night.”

Frank sighs, knowing that Gerard is absolutely right. “I know. I’ll try,” he says glumly. 

Gerard smiles and squeezes both of Frank’s hands in his. “Thank you,” he says. “I promise you can go right back into little space when we get home later.”

Frank smiles back at hearing Gerard’s words and leans in to kiss him softly on the mouth. “I look forward to it,” he says. 

“Make sure you leave your paci and your toys and all of your little stuff at home, okay?” Gerard says.

Frank nods and reluctantly says, “Okay.”

The two of them finish getting ready and just as they’re heading out the door to the car Frank stops and tells Gerard he has to pee once more before they go. Gerard waits in the driver’s seat of the car in the driveway while Frank hurries back inside the house.

Frank runs upstairs to their bedroom, grabs his paci off the bedside table and stuffs it into the back pocket of his jeans. He knows Gerard had told him not to bring it and that he’s disobeying him, but having it with him makes him feel safe at gatherings like the one they’re headed to (Frank suffers from social anxiety). He’s not even planning on using it at the party, but just having it with him will make him feel more at ease.

Frank runs back down the stairs and outside to where Gerard is waiting for him in the car and he gets in before Gerard drives off towards Mikey and Kristin’s house.

*

“Gee! Frank! It’s so good to see you guys!” Kristin exclaims when she answers the door and invites them both inside. The kindhearted, petite blonde woman is wearing a little black dress with black stiletto heels and is looking stunning like she always does. 

“Hey, Kristin! It’s good to see you, too,” Gerard says, giving his sister-in-law a hug. 

“How are you guys doing? All settled into the new place now?” Kristin asks as she pulls Frank in for a quick hug.

“We’re doing great! And yeah, we finally finished the last of the unpacking this past weekend. We gotta have you guys over for dinner soon!” Gerard says.

“Definitely!” Kristin agrees, beginning to lead the couple through the foyer and into the living room/kitchen area. “Okay, so we have lots of cocktails and appies for you to try, so help yourselves and get to know some of our friends!” Kristin says.

“Awesome, thanks so much,” Gerard says. 

Kristin skirts away to do some of her party hosting duties and Frank takes Gerard’s hand and holds it tightly, not wanting to be left alone for even a second.

“Do you wanna try some of the appies, babe?” Gerard asks, looking over at Frank.

Frank nods and lets Gerard take him over to the kitchen island where the appetizers are elegantly laid out on serving platters on the countertop. Gerard takes a napkin and then takes a mini sandwich which is held together with a toothpick. Frank is a super picky eater and just watches Gerard at first while he decides what food he’s going to try (if anything).

“Frankie, just try something,” Gerard says before taking a bite of his mini sandwich. “These are good,” he says, gesturing to the sandwich after he’s finished chewing his first bite.

Frank just shrugs, feeling anxious and palming his pacifier through the back pocket of his jeans. He desperately wants to go sit down in a corner and put it in his mouth, but he knows he can’t do that because “people wouldn’t understand,” as Gerard is always reminding him.

Before Gerard can continue to try to convince Frank to eat something, Mikey suddenly comes up behind them and greets them warmly.

“Hey, guys!” Mikey exclaims, putting an arm over each of their shoulders. 

“Mikey!” Gerard says, smiling. “Happy birthday, bro,” he adds as Mikey lets go of them.

Frank quietly echoes Gerard’s sentiment, still feeling anxious and out of place. He feels himself slowly slipping into little space as much as he tries not to; he finds that when he’s stressed or uncomfortable it’s nearly impossible for him to stay in the adult world...

“Thanks, guys,” Mikey says, smiling. 

“Kristin really went all-out, hey?” Gerard says, looking around at all the fancy wall and ceiling decorations and string lights and food. 

Mikey nods. “Yeah, she really spoiled me this year. Well, she does every year,” he says.

Frankie’s now fully in little space and he tugs on his Daddy’s hand to get his attention. Gerard looks over at him expectantly.

“Daddy, my tummy doesn’t feel good...” Frankie says, looking up at Gerard with his adorable puppy dog eyes. His anxiety is making him feel queasy and he feels like he might need to find a bathroom soon.

Gerard immediately goes red in the face and gives Frank a horrified and scolding look before glancing over at Mikey who’s now wearing a curious expression on his face as he watches his brother and brother-in-law have this strange interaction. 

“Uh...can you please give us a minute, Mikey?” Gerard asks, still red in the face from embarrassment. He’s kinda pissed that Frank doesn’t seem phased at all that he’d let himself slip into little space in public. 

“Yeah, of course,” Mikey barely manages to get out before Gerard is dragging Frankie by the hand out into the front hall to scold him.

Gerard is angry, but he knows Frank is in little space right now and extremely sensitive, so he tries to keep his patience and not yell at him or say anything too harsh right now, especially when he’s not feeling well. 

“Frankie, I know you’re in little space right now and I need you snap out of it pretty quickly here ‘cause you just called me “Daddy” in front of my brother,” Gerard says, trying to keep his voice even.

Frank hangs his head. “I’m sorry...I just...slipped,” he says.

“Remember when I told you people wouldn’t understand? Well, it was written all over Mikey’s face after you said that. You promised you’d try...”

“I _am_ trying, Gerard...I just feel really anxious right now and it’s hard to get outta my head.”

Gerard gives Frank a helpless look and he pulls the younger man into a hug. “Everything’s fine, baby. I’m right here...” he reminds Frank gently. “What can I do to make you more comfortable?” he asks.

“Just...stay with me,” Frank’s says, nuzzling his face into the crook of Gerard’s neck.

Gerard smiles to himself and holds his husband closer. “I’m not going anywhere, love,” he says before kissing the side of Frank’s face.

When Frank is ready, they make their way back into the living room and kitchen area and Gerard grabs two glasses of vodka cranberry cocktails from off the table and hands one to Frank. The couple stands together in the corner of the room, talking, as the party continues. 

Kristin presents Mikey’s birthday cake a while later and then Gerard leaves Frank alone for a moment so he can use the bathroom, telling Frank he’ll be as quick as possible so that Frank won’t have to be alone for too long.

Frank sits down on the couch while he waits for Gerard to return and he grows increasingly uncomfortable as he sits there by himself. As his anxiety level increases he feels himself slipping into little space again as a way to take his mind out of this situation. He palms the pacifier in his pocket again and this time the urge is too strong for him to not take it out, so he does. He first makes sure no one is watching—Mikey is cutting his cake now so most of the guests are distracted—and then he pops it into his mouth. Frankie only intends to suck on his paci for a minute or less but when he finally has it in his mouth the instant relief and comfort it gives him makes it extremely difficult for him to take it out.

Gerard walks back into the room and almost can’t believe his eyes when he sees Frankie sitting on the couch with his paci in his mouth with all the party guests mingling around him. Luckily it doesn’t seem like anyone has noticed, but Gerard is furious because he’d specifically asked Frank to leave it at home. He walks over to Frank and rips the paci out of his mouth, leaving Frank looking stunned, and then he takes his hand and drags him back out into the front hallway.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gerard says, whispering angrily. “I specifically asked you to leave this shit—“ Gerard pauses for a second to hold up the pacifier, “—at home, but you deliberately disobeyed me. What if someone had seen you? What would you have done?”

Frankie knows he’s in big trouble as he stands there nervously shifting his weight between his feet. “Daddy, please don’t be upset with me...” he says quietly, looking up at Gerard with those pretty, hazel-green eyes.

“Listen: I’m through with being all soft on you, Frankie. You’re not charming your way out of this one. We’re leaving. And when we get home you’re fuckin’ grounded: no toys, no TV, no cuddles— _nothing_.”

Frank’s bottom lip begins to tremble and his eyes well up with tears. His Daddy has never grounded him before; he’s never been in this much trouble before. It seems so unfair to Frankie: all he was trying to do was comfort himself with his paci and now he has to go without all of his favourite things for who knows how long! His Daddy has never been this strict with him before.

“But Daddy—,” Frankie begins as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

“Ah—,” Gerard says, raising a finger and stopping Frankie before he has a chance to protest. “No whining,” he says sternly. 

Frankie presses his lips together, wishing he had the soothing comfort of his paci in his mouth right now. He eyes it longingly where it’s being held in Gerard’s hand.

“Not gonna fucking happen,” Gerard says, noticing that Frankie’s eyes are focused on the paci he’s holding.

“Daddy, you’re being so mean to me. And you’re using bad words,” Frankie mumbles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before fresh tears roll down each of his cheeks.

“It’s called “discipline,” and it’s something I haven’t been doing enough of. If you don’t like it then learn to listen to me and stop doing bad shit like going behind my back and bringing your paci to my brother’s birthday party when I asked you not to,” Gerard says, trying his best to not feel guilty while Frankie is standing there crying in front of him. He tries to remind himself that disciplining littles is necessary and healthy.

Just then, Kristin walks around the corner and sees the couple standing there. “Oh my God! Frank, are you okay?” she asks, seeing the tears on his face.

Frankie’s bottom lip begins to tremble again and he just sort of hides behind Gerard shyly, grabbing onto the back of his shirt, prompting Kristin to look at Gerard curiously.

Gerard goes red in the face and closes his fist around the paci he’s holding in order to hide it from his sister-in-law. “He’s not feeling well...” Gerard explains. “So, unfortunately we have to get going now.”

“Aww, that’s too bad,” Kristin says, looking worriedly in Frank’s direction. “Thank you guys so much for coming and I hope you’re feeling better soon, Frank...” she says. 

“Thank you for having us; it was awesome,” Gerard says quickly, trying to take the focus off his husband who’s hiding behind him like a toddler right now.

“Uh...let me grab Mikey so he can say goodbye,” Kristin says a little awkwardly, going off towards the living room before Gerard can say anything.

“Frankie, stop hiding,” Gerard says frustratedly, pulling him by the hand so he’s standing next to him now like an adult. He’s no longer crying but his eyes are red and a little puffy and it’s obvious that he had been. “That wasn’t cool how you didn’t thank Kristin for having us over. You have to say bye to Mikey—it’s his birthday,” Gerard says.

Frankie just stands there silently. He is in a terrible mood now and he’s tired and cranky and still feeling a little queasy. He wants to cry again and he wants his paci so badly but he knows his Daddy won’t be happy if he cries in front of Mikey and he knows he’s not allowed to have his paci right now. Frankie feels like everything just sucks right now and all he wants is to go home.

“Hey, Kristin told me you guys have to go. Sorry you’re not feeling well, Frank,” Mikey says when he comes into the front hall.

“It’s okay,” Frankie says quietly, inching a little closer to his Daddy. “Happy birthday. Thank you for having us over,” he says.

“No problem, thanks for coming. Hope to see you guys again soon,” Mikey says. “And hope you’re feeling better soon,” he adds. Frankie just smiles shyly.

“Hey, Frankie, I just have to talk to Mikey about something for a sec—do you wanna go sit in the car and wait for me?” Gerard says.

“Okay,” Frankie says, nodding as his Daddy hands him the keys to the car.

“I won’t be long,” Gerard adds.

Frankie nods again and heads out the front door to the car which is parked on the street in front of the house.

“Sorry we have to leave so early,” Gerard says.

“Ah, it’s no big deal,” Mikey says with a wave of his hand. “Hopefully it’s nothing too serious with Frank...he does seem a bit off today...”

Gerard scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, um...it’s just a stomach thing...I’m sure he’ll be okay in a day or so,” he says. 

“So...what’d you wanna talk to me about?” Mikey asks. “Is this about Frank calling you “Daddy” earlier?” he says with a smirk.

Gerard immediately blushes, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, so you _did_ hear that...” he says, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Yeah, how could I not?” Mikey says, laughing lightly. “What was that about?”

“It’s just...something we do sometimes—although usually not in public. I just didn’t want to leave you wondering what was up with that, that’s all...”

Mikey shrugs. “It’s all good, bro,” he says. “I can see how you’d like being called that,” he says casually. 

Gerard laughs somewhat embarrassedly. “I enjoy it,” he shrugs. “Anyway, I should go...” he says.

Mikey and Gerard hug quickly and then Gerard goes out the door to meet Frankie in the car.

Gerard and Frankie don’t speak much on the drive home; Frankie is still pouty and Gerard is still upset with him. When they get inside, Gerard immediately leads Frankie upstairs and gets him undressed and tucked into bed.

“Daddy...it’s only eight o’ clock...” Frankie says quietly, looking up at his Daddy as he finishes tucking him in. 

“I know. But you’re grounded and that means you get an early bedtime, too,” Gerard says. “It’ll give you some time to lie here and think about your actions.”

Frankie’s face falls and his bottom lip juts out, showing that he’s obviously upset. “Daddy, can I have a hug and a goodnight kiss?”

Gerard’s heart breaks seeing Frankie practically begging him for affection with tears in his eyes. 

“No, baby; you’re grounded. If you’re a good boy over these next few days then you can have whatever you want,” Gerard says. 

“Daddy...” Frankie sniffs, tears rolling down his cheeks now. “I promise I’ll be good, I _promise_ ,” he pleads, holding out his arms, inviting his Daddy to hug him. 

Gerard bites his lip to keep from giving in, as hard as it is. “Good night, Frankie,” he says, walking out the door. He hears Frankie crying and whining through the closed door and he leans his back against it, trying not to feel guilty, telling himself it’s just necessary discipline. It just breaks his heart hearing his babyboy crying alone in there. 

Gerard sighs and heads downstairs, hoping that Frankie will be a good boy tomorrow.


End file.
